


1st Batch

by Cyberrat



Series: Fic Batches [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Balderich, Alpha Reinhardt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Farting, Feminization, Humiliation, Impotence, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Restraints, Shimadacest, Sloppy Seconds, Voyeurism, Watersports, omega hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: 1st Batch of my fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Genji hacks into McCree's phone and looks at the lewd pictures there. He wants all the dirty details...

“Ugh Genji… come on, you’re a good lad an’ all but I can’t…” Jesse trails off, eyes tracking the movement of the bottle Genji is slowly swaying in front of him, tantalizing as the dark liquid sloshes inside.

  
Genji hums, the sound a bit robotic behind his mask, and kneels down next to Jesse in a fluid, graceful motion.

  
“What’s the matter? Don’t like it anymore?”

  
Jesse’s dark eyes are pinned on the bottle. He wants it badly, Genji can tell, but he’s not yet reaching for it, cheeks going ruddy red beneath his scruffy beard as he shrugs his shoulders and tugs the brim of his hat down to shield his eyes from Genji’s unwavering stare.

  
“Yourbrother’sgon’beangrywithme’sall,” he slurs quick and under his breath, then adds a bit more intelligible: “Can’t be comin’ home to him stinkin’ of booze all the time.”  
Genji shifts minimally, his cock feeling warm and heavy beneath the fabric of his codpiece.

  
“It’s just once a week,” he wheedles, “Can’t believe the big Jesse McCree is cowed by some little housewife antics.”

  
Jesse flinches and chokes on his spit, quickly sitting up straight from his slump on the roof of the base and eying Genji nervously… or embarrassed? Genji cocks his head, watching the color of Jesse’s face darken even more before the other suddenly thrusts his arm out and practically snatches the booze out of Genji’s hands.

  
“Ye’re right. ‘course you are. Just once a week – a man is allowed to enjoy himself, right?”

  
Genji nods sagely. “Of course he is.”

  
“Yeah. Yes. ‘Course he is.”

  
Genji slips closer, settling down next to Jesse, hands folded casually across the swell of his cock beneath the fabric, faceplate in place to shield how hot his cheeks had gotten and how glassy he knew his eyes are already.

  
Jesse unscrews the booze easy enough and knocks shoulders with Genji amicably, then takes a little swig.

  
.o.

  
Jesse is no alcoholic by any stretch of the imagination, but he’s cocky and trusting enough that he lets himself easily get goaded into drinking a bit more than he should.

  
When he starts rummaging in his serape to fish a cigar out of its depths, it is easy for Genji to nab his phone for a second, place the little chip on the back and push it back into the back pocket of Jesse’s jeans.

  
He then tucks out his own phone, heart beating fast with adrenalin as he selects the app he needs, watching as a new picture folder is being downloaded.

  
His mouth goes dry when he finally opens it up and he is presented with Jesse’s private pictures. The latest one just greets him in a tiny preview yet still makes him bite his tongue to keep quiet as he quickly taps on it.

  
Next to him, Jesse finally has produced the cigar and carefully clips the end, humming a little tune back in his throat. He has no idea what his silent companion is up to as the unreadable mask is directed at the screen of Genji’s phone.

  
A screen where he can see what he knows is McCree’s dick – fat and ruddy, with his hairy belly visible in the bottom of the frame while the rest is occupied by his very own brother, gazing up with an out-of-it expression as he suckles at the cock.

  
Genji shifts, free hand dropping between his thighs, grabbing at his cock as he stares mesmerized at the POV shot; how Hanzo’s perfectly groomed beard is already shiny with spit.

How there are more tacky spots along his sharp cheekbones where McCree must have rubbed the tip of his cock against – or maybe even slapped Hanzo with his dick, and isn’t that a nice thought? His brother on his knees, begging for cock and getting slapped with a big ruddy dick for his trouble?

  
Hanzo is almost cross-eyed, staring up into the camera, his dark eyes bottomless and glassy. Needy. There is a bulge in the left side of his cheek where Jesse has pushed his dick into, and Genji wants that so badly he almost feels nauseous.

  
When he sees the date of the picture, he wants to sob. Last night. Last night Jesse got to fuck his brother; had him on his dick like a cheap whore and made pictures of him sucking his dick – and Genji… Genji has been in his room, grunt fucking his fist against the mattress and imagining it was Hanzo; sloppy and used and just as slutty as he always imagines Hanzo will be.

  
“Had a good night yesterday? You were gone pretty quick.” He can’t stop staring at the stretch of Hanzo’s lips around a cock, or the metal of McCree’s arm, fingers curled unforgivingly in Hanzo’s hair – ready to pull him down on the dick and use him as a fleshlight.

  
Jesse grunts noncommittally, then seems to think a bit more on it, eyes squinting into the dark sky as he recollects what he’s been up to – then the corner of his mouth ticks up.  
“Yeah. Somethin’ like that. Was good.”

  
Genji can see that. His eyes are glued to the screen, thumb unwilling to swipe to the next picture. The longer he watches, the more details he can see; like the fact that Hanzo is wearing make-up; subtle but there, the sharp, dark line around his eyes a bit muddied by unshed tears.

  
God, Genji wants that. Wants to fuck his brother so good he cries.

  
“Yes? Did you have fun?”

  
Jesse chuckles, rolling the lit cigar into the corner of his mouth and leaning back against the wall, cocky and satisfied.

  
“Yep. Had some good wholesome fun with… uh…” He starts to realize with whom he is talking about whom and clears his throat awkwardly, finishing his sentence a bit lame with: “Yeah. Had fun.”

  
Genji is not deterred. His belly is on fire and his cock is spitting pre-cum against the tight fabric of his codpiece.

  
“Did my brother save a horse, cowboy?” His voice falls short miles of playful. It is rough and low. It becomes difficult to speak with the mask on, his breath hot and thick until he lifts his mildly shaking hand and unlatches it.

  
Jesse is quiet for a bit, taking a swig of the booze. He eyes Genji’s face which has to be as flushed as he feels, his hand curled around his phone so tightly that the case creaks.

  
“Shit,” Jesse murmurs, his cheeks taking on another deep, warm glow. He scratches at the back of his head, not looking at Genji who directs his gaze back down, swipes to the next picture and whimpers very quietly in the back of his throat.

  
“Yeah… s… s’pose so,” Jesse mutters next to him as Genji stares at his brother in a black dress that almost looks like a maid uniform but does not quite. There are pink slips of fabric everywhere; a silky band around his waist, and a laceline of it along the hem of the skirt. His hair is bound with a pink ribbon as well, though not all of it. It looks more artful like this and less like a necessity, and as he stares at it, something connects in his mind and he swipes back to the first picture and – there it is. The pink little slip of silk just barely visible in the black mess of Hanzo’s hair.

  
Genji lifts his free hand unthinkingly, biting at it to keep quiet; keep himself from slipping his dick out in front of McCree and fucking it, thinking of his big, serious brother wearing a little dress for his man just yesterday. His tits look fantastic in it, too; his torso is too broad, making the fabric strain, and giving his pecs a plush, full look – like they are perfectly capable to being fucked good.

  
He thinks back on his little housewife comment earlier and McCree’s weird reaction to it. He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply through his nose.

  
Jesse is still not looking at him. He seems embarrassed and Genji can’t even fathom it when just yesterday he’s had Hanzo in a dress sucking his dick.

  
“You definitely pulled the stick out of his ass,” Genji murmurs. Jesse is startled into a laugh, his voice sounding a bit hysterical when he answers: “Don’t know ‘bout that one. If anything I replaced it with somethin’ else.”

  
Then he takes another quick swig, his face looking pinched – like he is chastising himself for speaking like that, though Genji does not know whether it is because he is talking like that about his lover or because he is talking like that in front of his lover’s brother.

  
Or maybe both.

  
Genji pushes on to the next picture and becomes very quiet, staring at it as Jesse mutters under his breath, holding the bottle of booze to his chest like a shield.

  
Genji feels like crying as he stares at a picture of his brother’s ass. Hanzo seems to be kneeling on a bed or something, bracing himself on his shoulders so his hands are free to reach down and spread his cheeks apart for Jesse’s – Genji’s – viewing pleasure. There is black fabric bunched around his waist, probably of the same damn dress, skirt flipped up to let his lover fuck him and cream his hole; his hole that is flushed an irritated red from usage, loose and wet, obviously freshly dicked as it is still gaping buttery soft, with a thick drip of cum slowly oozing out of it.

  
Jesse is shifting restlessly next to him; has been for a while now, in fact – both of them quiet for a long time as Genji has been absorbed in the picture of his brother’s fucked-out cunt, and Jesse thinking… whatever.

  
When Genji glances over, he can see the bulge of his dick. Jesse’s always said that booze made him horny, and thinking of his brother behaving like a cockslut obviously only makes matters worse.

Genji swallows but his throat is still dry.

  
“How is it?” he asks. Jesse eyes him out of the corner of his eye, then grunts. “How’s what.”

  
Genji licks his lips, stares down at the screen of his phone, eyes tracking the red gape of Hanzo’s sloppy hole.

  
“How is it to fuck my brother.”

  
Jesse goes very still next to him, and for a moment Genji thinks this is it – Jesse will stand and walk away and never talk to him again. He won’t go telling Hanzo, that’s not who Jesse is, but he will definitely not stand for Hanzo’s brother to-

  
Jesse pushes his hat far down above his eyes until Genji can only see the ruddy red of his cheeks – so very similar to the color of his fat, hard dick when it slips into his brother’s used holes – and the line of his lips clamped tightly around his cigar.

  
He’s not gone yet, and Genji… Genji has to know. He’s going crazy having these pictures at his disposal; knowing that Hanzo willingly let himself get photographed like this-

  
“Jesse,” he rasps, leaning forward a bit, hand between his thighs, slipping the codpiece to the side to let his dick at the cool night air, wet with pre-cum and flexing with the need to come. “How is it to fuck my brother. Is he good on your cock? Does he feel nice?”

  
“Fuck yeah he does,” Jesse grunts, voice wrecked; so deep Genji can barely understand what he’s saying. “Can take me any time of the fucking week; anywhere I want. He’s so hungry for it; can’t fucking keep up with him most o’ the time.”

  
Jesse pinches the cigar between two fingers to keep it from falling to the floor, his mouth open and wet as he pants, hand on his dick similar to Genji though he has not yet pulled it out.

  
He sounds haunted; like he has to confide; like he’s been dying to for an eternity and the knowledge of how lewd Hanzo actually is is keeping him up at night.

  
Genji is jerking off openly now, staring at Jesse. He leans forward, pushes his hat back. He needs to see his eyes; how he looks like a man on a chase. Jesse flinches back a bit, licks his lips, glances at Genji’s face, then at his dick, out and wet and flushed an angry red.

  
“Shit,” he whispers, then a bit louder once more: “Shit.”

  
He closes his eyes, swallows, then opens them once again. Stares Genji straight in the eyes.

  
“He feels like he’s gonna keep your dick for good when you fuck him. He doesn’t wanna let you move but begs for it like a cat in heat. He’ll scratch you up for pullin’ out, an’ for pushin’ in. Pretends like he doesn’t want dick like he needs it to live and gets crazy for it a second later.”

  
He’s got his cock out now as well, both of them panting, staring at each other jerking off. Genji imagines it; Hanzo acting like a man possessed, howling like a goddamn cat for dick, to get fucked, but not wanting it to move as well.

  
Jesse curses under his breath, lets his head fall back, hips flexing into his fist. Genji closes his eyes and bites his lips; tries to imagine his brother’s hole on his cock; silky and wet and so very well fucked.

  
“He’s trained like a seasoned whore,” Jesse suddenly continues, hoarse. Genji bites his tongue. “Can take anything you give ‘im. Loves to be slapped around a bit. Wants to be fucked like a slut and acts like one, too. I-”

  
Jesse looks almost pained, his fist looking like he’s strangling his dick. “I wanna get him to a gas station sometime. Have him dolled up and ready for use. Watch him get dicked by the truckers. He’d love it, too.”

  
Genji has trouble swallowing, his tongue hanging out like a dog, cock aching.

  
“I want him,” he rasps, returning Jesse’s startled gaze, the sound of them jerking off slick and lewd in the cool air. “I want to fuck my big brother, Jesse.”

  
They stare at each other as they come, cheeks dark red and breaths puffing out, but an understanding between them that makes Genji feel nauseatingly hopeful.


	2. McCree/Hanzo/Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of more fics from tumblr that are lost atm. gist is that Nomad Genji has Okami Hanzo and wolf Jesse as a pet and wants them to breed. After Jesse has knocked Hanzo up he is continually bad behaved and Genji needs to put a stop to it.

Genji loves to see his puppy happy. Before Jesse, Hanzo had been very reserved, saving up all emotional outbursts for the times Genji coaxed him into his bed and fucked him deep. 

Now, it is a lot easier for Hanzo to show his love. The beginning had been admittedly rocky, but Genji supposes Jesse is too lovable to be mean to for an extended period of time. Or maybe Hanzo just loves his cock  _ that much _ – which… is not too hard to believe.

And really, it is not exactly  _ Hanzo _ ’s behavior that has led to the current situation, and more how insufferably  _ smug _ Jesse had become as a result of it.

It feels like the mutt is angling for Genji to see how affectionate Hanzo is towards him; like he makes sure they’re always in the same room as their owner so Genji can witness how Hanzo rolls on his back and shows off his by now huge belly, his sleek, pretty cock flushed a deep, urgent pink and smearing pre-cum against the underside of the swollen tummy.

His pup – his perfect puppy with its perfect pedigree – is simply too pretty  _ not _ to look at, and sooner or later Jesse will catch his eyes while servicing his pregnant bitch; either while suckling with lewd slurping sounds at the swollen tits, getting sweet, watery milk everywhere until an attendant has to clean his now well-groomed beard, or while fucking Hanzo slow and careful, spearing him so very easily now on his big, ruddy doggy cock.

Jesse is cocky, an absolute Alpha despite his docile disposition, and quite frankly it  _ bugs _ Genji.

Enough so, that they are at this point: Jesse collared and tethered to the wall of the little garden inside Genji’s villa, watching with an upset expression as Genji slowly feels over his highly pregnant bitch.

Hanzo’s tail is wagging carefully, his ears lowered not aggressively but cautiosly as he stands still and lets his owner feel along the swell of his belly until a few of the pups kick enough for him to feel against his palm.

“You’re a good bitch,” Genji murmurs against his ear, the soft fur tickling as it flicks against his cheek.

Hanzo’s usual attire consisting of see-through veils and dainty jewelry has been adjusted to his new dimensions, and while the dainty chains draped across his belly and along his back certainly are eye-catching, Genji can’t wait to when he can pierce his tits anew.

His nipples are big and swollen, standing readily at attention when Genji cups his plush chest, and Hanzo squirms immediately,tongue peeking out against his bottom lip already as he pants.

His cunt, too, is ready for Genji’s questing fingers, the usually tight rim swollen and opening laughably easy as he slowly rounds the muscle, courtesy of Jesse’s relentless horniness for his bitch.

The mutt is unhappy with the situation, especially when he can smell Hanzo’s mounting need, and the rattling of the chain holding him bound is like music to Genji’s ears.

“He’s mine, you know,” he tells Jesse, though he is unsure how much the street dog even understands human speech. Hanzo is quite proficient, though it has been a long time since Genji has heard him speak last – as if his ability is atrophying the longer he spends time with his stud.

After all, there is not much need to talk when he is getting dicked – or, indeed, has his mouth full with Jesse’s cock, a trick he’s learned just a couple weeks earlier.

“Big brother,” Genji murmurs, face nuzzling into the soft, thick fur of his bitch. He’s missed him, quite frankly. It has been a long few months holding himself back in favor of ensuring Hanzo taking the mutt’s seed quick and uncomplicated; watching the smug bastard mounting the finely pedigreed pup that’s so far out of his league.

Maybe he should have given in to his urges earlier.

Hanzo is mewling for him, simpering and lifting his tail to the side helpfully; seemingly just as eager as his master – sweet and ready for the dicking as he begs for cock… and though Genji quite likes the thought of Hanzo having missed his master’s dick, he is under no illusion that it is him specifically that his bitch is thirsting for.

It is like having given Jesse the opportunity to mount and breed Hanzo, Genji has opened up a floodgate in his prissy puppy, showing him just how nice different cocks could be, and where just a few months ago Hanzo wouldn’t have given anybody else the time of day, Genji is almost sure that now he would present to just about anybody…

Though there  _ is _ a certain kind of loving quality to how Hanzo preens for him, trying to twist around and begging for little kisses as he waits eagerly for Genji to mount up – all the while Jesse is restless, tugging at his bounds and staring holes into Genji as he makes as if to mount up before changing his mind and carefully directing his pup to lie on his side.

It is easier like this to get at everything his gorgeous puppy has to offer, Hanzo panting and wagging his tail harder as Genji helps him lift his upper leg and put it across his owner’s shoulder as Genji straddles the other thigh.

It is almost pathetically easy to push into Hanzo at this point, and while Genji thinks it might have something to do with the fact that Hanzo is due to birth his pups in roughly two weeks, his body already preparing for the coming stretch, he also knows that it is in large part attributed to Jesse’s greedy fucking and his patience in training his bitch for his cock.

Genji can’t say that he hates it. Hanzo is already flush, sensitive and needy just from his owner gently pushing in and enjoying the soft, suckling insides immediately closing around his cock and cushioning him lovingly.

“Big brother,” Genji murmurs, leaning forward and forcing Hanzo’s leg with him until the pup’s huge belly is in the way. Like this, he can just about reach Hanzo’s tits, tongue stretching to lap at the swollen nipples while his hips stutter, trying to find a pleasing rhythm when all he wants is to fuck Hanzo rough and deep and make him howl.

“G…” 

He glances up at the sound. Hanzo is flushed, eyes glassy as he watches Jesse sit, his big ruddy dog cock swollen and obscene between his hairy thighs, his big shaggy tail wagging almost reluctantly as he watches his bitch get mounted by another.

“Genji,” Hanzo sighs, pawing inexpertly at his owner’s shoulders until he can get a grip on him, holding on hard as he gets gently fucked, the sound of it loud and obscene in the relative quiet of the little garden.

Genji can smell the sweet scent of Hanzo’s milk, tasting a faint tang whenever he swipes his tongue across the puffy teat until he just  _ has _ to taste.

He lets Hanzo’s thigh – rounder and softer with pregnancy than it had ever been – slide into the crook of his arm, giving himself more room to stretch up farther, his slim belly pressed snug against Hanzo’s large, warm tummy. He almost feels like he can feel the pups wriggling against him as he seals his mouth around the fat nipple and starts to nurse.

Hanzo whimpers above him, his insides rippling along his owner’s cock, his tail thumping against the soft, springy grass he has laid him out on. Whenever Genji swallows it is accompanied with wet little sounds, his cock flexing and hips humping helplessly as he finally,  _ finally _ has his puppy once again where he needs him. He shouldn’t have waited as long as he has in the first place.

Distantly, he can hear Jesse whine pitifully, sitting and watching with a heartbroken expression as his bitch gets fucked, though his cock is still dripping and bouncing occasionally as it flexes eagerly.

Genji grunts when he finally comes, grinding in deep, forehead pressed against Hanzo’s chest and lips messy with watery milk. It takes him until he finally sits up, watching his sated pup lie there spent and satisfied, that he realizes Hanzo had also come sometime through his mounting, the underside of his belly sticky with cum.

Genji smirks, stroking a gentle hand across the enormous, taut belly, then gets up on wobbly legs.

What happens then feels surreal; like it is happening in a dream. He only realizes actively what he is doing when he’s already in the middle of it, eyes trained on Jesse’s flushed face, seeing the slow, almost reluctant wag of his tail as he stands above his bitch and pisses on him.

Hanzo freezes, ears flattening against his head, looking for the first time forever indignant and shocked as Genji’s hot piss first hits his chest, cleaning away the last sticky remnants of milk, then directing the stream across his large belly.

Genji feels almost ashamed for how hot the action makes him; the lord putting himself on a level with the beasts, but seeing Jesse’s face as he ends with pissing on Hanzo’s softened, pink cock, he thinks it is well worth it.


	3. McCree/Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is gassy and Jesse is supportive

Jesse is lucky that he’s been out in the field when the spoiled food was served in the cafeteria and subsequently took most of the Blackwatch agents down for the better of two days.

He receives the message with a disbelieving squawk of amusement, staring at his tablet almost in wonder. Who would have thought that a bit of spoiled grub would take Blackwatch down?

After all, he’s experienced first hand how hard-as-nails those guys and gals are; his first two years had been no fun at all – including his desperate puppy crush on Gabriel that’s been mostly unrequited or belittled until he’s finally put on some meaty muscles and rough facial hair – and the notion of most of them being out for the count because of some bad food is surreal, but… well. Not everyone has an iron stomach like him.

Though his has been trained more out of necessity than anything else. 

He stares at the data pad, long legs stretched out in front of him, knocking shoulders with the sleeping agents to his left and right as the truck they come back in rattles across the road.

Three in the infirmary with food poisoning; twelve on a sick leave with upset tummies.  _ Upset tummies _ . Jesse’s mouth is hanging open in a wide, disbelieving smile, fighting the urge to be upset because he’s not been there to witness it. Blackwatch agents getting send home into their beds like toddlers from daycare.

What. A. Hoot.

He can’t wait to get all the juicy details from Gabe.

.o.

“Hey there,” Jesse drawls as the door to Gabriel’s private quarters starts to slide open, elbow braced against the wall next to the door, everything about his posture casual and relaxed in a way he knows Gabriel hates – at least in the open where anybody could see.

His flirty grin slides off, however, when he sees Gabriel’s face: ashen and clammy with sweat. The commander is dressed in an undershirt and lose sleep shorts, and while Jesse in general appreciates the view, the way Gabriel is hunched over in exhaustion – or pain – sours the picture somewhat.

“No way,” he breathes, watching as Gabriel’s face goes darker, his full lips thinning into a strict frown.

“Go away. I’m on sick leave,” the commander croaks, but when he turns away and makes his way back to his messy bed, he does not close the door again. Jesse takes him up on the offer and slips inside, looking around the room. The air is stale and the lighting bad – courtesy to the shutters being mostly down and the sole window closed.

While Gabriel lets himself flop back onto the bed, Jesse pushes the window open to get some cool, fresh air inside. Gabriel does not comment, merely curls his knees up towards his chest and presses his face into the pillow.

Jesse stands there undecided, arms hanging at his sides, staring at Gabriel a bit helplessly. He feels like he must be looking like a puppy but the sight of his boss being anything but an in-charge bastard is leaving him decidedly off-kilter.

“How you doin’?” he finally makes himself ask, standing there awkwardly, feeling a lot younger and lankier again as he watches Gabriel’s curled up form on the bed.

Gabriel just grunts and turns his head minimally, one dark eye staring at him long and hard. Jesse huffs and takes it, shrugging as he ambles closer.

“Just wanted to make smalltalk,” he mumbles, and Gabriel answers with a rough, deep voice: “Don’t.”

Jesse sits on the edge of the bed, starting to push off his shoes, and socks – and then peeling himself out of the rest of his clothes. Gabriel asking long suffering: “What the fuck are you doing now?”

“Getting comfortable.”

When he’s naked, dick swinging comfortably in the breeze, he crawls behind Gabriel, plastering himself to his back.

“You reek,” the commander comments.

“Just came back from a mission, boss,” he answers mildly, his big arms slowly starting to unfold the small ball Gabriel had curled himself into. Gabriel growls but he does not protest; either because he’s too weak or because he wants to cuddle just as much as Jesse does but doesn’t want to admit it.

Gabriel squirms and Jesse lets him twist his upper body around, face mashing into the humid mess of Jesse’s unkempt beard. He’s not had a chance to trim it in the two weeks out, and it shows.

“Thought I reek,” he croons, hands sliding from Gabriel’s pecs down. He can feel the tight ridges of his abs through the thin fabric of the undershirt he is wearing. Gabriel does not elect to answer, and Jesse doesn’t push him on it; rather, he pushes his hips snug against his commander’s plush ass, cock already taking interest.

“Really?” Gabriel slurs against the warm skin of his neck. “You gettin’ hot for a sick man?”

“Gettin’ hot for everythin’, boss,” Jesse answers easily, and drawls over Gabriel’s derisive snort: “But ‘specially for that nice ass o’ yours… Damn. Been lovin’ it since the first time I seen it.”

Gabriel twists back around at that, his cheeks sporting a lot more color now which is certainly heartening to Jesse who grinds forward, letting Gabriel feel the thick line of his cock as he hooks his chin over his commander’s shoulder and murmurs low and filthy: “Always loved your fat ass…”

He grabs at one thick cheek, digging his fingers in deep, and Gabriel – Gabriel  _ yelps _ , one hand shooting down to clench on Jesse’s wrist.

“Uh?”

“D-Don’t, I… ah…” He peters out, and Jesse lifts his head, peering into his boss’ face which is all anew wet with sweat, though instead of pale he is decidedly red, eyes glassy as he glances first at Jesse’s face, then back in front of him. “The spoiled food really doesn’t… sit well.”

Jesse squints at him and mulls his words over while still rocking his hips, slowly fucking along Gabriel’s clothed asscrack.

“You got gas?” he finally surmises and Gabriel’s face hardens with annoyance, cheeks darkening as his flush grows fiercer. “ _ Yes _ , if you want to know so badly,” he hisses, agitated.

They both fall quiet again. Jesse squirms, face feeling hot under his scruff, cock wetting against Gabriel’s tailbone until he feels it due to the tacky fabric against his skin and asks, exasperatedly: “ _ What??” _

“...Can I still fuck you? It’s kinda hot.”

Gabriel becomes very still at that, and Jesse keeps gently fucking between his cheeks, staring down to watch it happen – and to not have to look at Gabriel’s no-doubt shocked, disgusted face.

“You’re a freak,” Gabriel finally chokes out, voice a bit high with embarrassment or humiliation – but he does not fight Jesse when he slowly starts tugging his shorts down beneath the swell of his ass.

.o.

“Slow, s-slow,” Gabriel whimpers, body strung so very tight, his hand curled around Jesse’s wrist again, holding on for dear life. Jesse, dutifully, keeps it slow, sweat prickling at his temples as he feels how feverishly hot Gabriel is inside, tight enough to hurt due to him trying so very hard to keep everything… ah…  _ contained _ …

“‘M trying, jefe,” he whines, “but you need t’ relax a bit… fuck…”

He’s got his other arm curled beneath Gabriel, hand on his lower belly – ostensibly to soothe him and keep him close, but the matter of fact is that he can feel how tight his poor belly was and how the air was moving through his guts, and… and that made Jesse so very  _ hot.  _

Hot enough that his cock was flexing within the tight death grip of Gabriel’s body, balls tight enough they goddamn hurt.

“Relax,” he whispers again, “nobody here to judge. If it happens it… it just happens, alright?”

_ God _ , but he wants it to happen. Wants Gabriel to… to-

Gabriel  _ whimpers _ – Goddamn  _ WHIMPERS _ – and relaxes, and Jesse can’t hear it, but he can  _ feel it _ – that release of hair slipping by his cock warm and silky and making him jerk forward mindlessly, trying to stuff Gabriel of more dick while his boss has frozen completely in utter mortification.

“Oh fuck… Oh shit… jefe,” Jesse groans, hips jerking forward, body pressing hard and insistent against Gabriel’s back until he’s almost pushed him onto his belly; almost lying on his back and dicking him deep by sheer force of gravity – and of course Gabriel can’t hold on like that.

He tries to, tries to oh-so-hard, grunting with a desperate, tight voice: “Jesse! Jesse, n-no stay - stay  _ still!” _ but the rutting motions are forcing more air out of him, Jesse’s cock fat and so very substantial; holding him open and not letting him be  _ decent _ as he dicks him like he’s trying to churn the air inside his guts.

It’s not quiet like this; not when Jesse is throwing caution to the wind and ignoring Gabriel’s cracking voice begging him to stay still, to go slower – he can’t, not when every motion is accompanied by the obscene sound of Gabriel  _ farting on his cock _ .

“Fuck, boss… f-fuck… so good…” His voice has gone high and whiney. He can’t help it. His ears are burning hot and embarrassed, listening to the sounds he is forcing from his commander’s body, feeling the bubbling air escape next to his cock, and perversely warming his balls.

Gabriel is whimpering, hiding his face in the pillow, body gone lax now that everything is lost. He does not protest Jesse’s hand anymore, grabbing at his ass cheek and pulling it to the side, making the sounds being fucked out of him louder and more prominent – and he does not fight the hand on his belly, gently pressing down, massaging the unwanted air out of his guts.

His cock is… humiliatingly hard, trapped in his shorts, wetting through the fabric as Jesse fills him up to the very brim, his fat cock pressing into all those needy, itching spots that have been begging for a scratch since the kid went out on the mission and took his stupid dick with him.

Jesse sounds like he’s about to bust a vessel behind him, which is… reassuring, somehow. How deeply, unapologetically Jesse is into getting his dick farted on; like he relishes in the humiliation, and, knowing Jesse, he probably  _ does _ . 

He’d probably love it if Gabriel were to slap his dick around; stepped on his balls; told him how bad he was using it. Let him fuck him and be bored about it.  _ Fart on it _ .

Hell, Jesse has probably already been fantasizing about something like it. Probably put Gabriel in some stupid dominatrix lingerie.

These thoughts make it a bit more bearable. Not like he’s putting his future career completely into Jesse’s huge, nimble hands.

Jesse, meanwhile, is biting at the back of his neck. He’s chuffing like and engine, slurred words of endearment muffled against the wet skin he’s been so liberally drooling against.

“Ye’re the best, jefe. The best. Fuck. Th-Thank you.”

Gabriel closes his eyes, his ears burning, hearing and feeling the relief of finally being able to empty his tight belly of all the excess air. He already feels better. A lot.

“Thank you,” he whispers back, but he’s pretty sure Jesse doesn’t hear him; not when he’s close to coming, cock flexing inside Gabriel, pressing into squishy, hot walls, his mouth wet and hot as he puts it against Gabriel’s ear and mumbles quick and hot: “Can ye fart my cum back out? On my dick?”

Gabriel whines, turns his head away from the scruffy, sloppy kiss Jesse is pressing against his ears and neck – and nods.


	4. Balderich/Hanzo/Reinhardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of a fic that is currently lost in tumblr. Omega Hanzo gets serviced by Alphas Balderich and Reinhardt. Reinhardt gets sloppy seconds.

“Look at you,” Balderich croons, fat finger moving slowly, trying to slip deeper when Hanzo’s silky insides are clamped down on him and don’t let him move even a bit. “ _ Hübscher, kleiner Omega _ …”

Hanzo shudders, electricity prickling down his spine and ending in a spark at his tailbone. He instinctively lifts up into the sensation, eyes going thin and needy as the movement makes the fat finger slip out of his hole and leaves him open and wet for a few seconds before the muscles try to close up again.

“This one likes being praised,” Balderich comments. Hanzo can feel the indulgent chuckle through the hands he has braced on the soldier’s massive chest more than he hears it. He stares at the rugged face of the man, feeling him tap the broad, wet fingertip against his opening, and jerking mildly every time it connects.

The other Alpha, big and blond, shifts and makes the floorboards creak once more. His mouth is open, obviously tasting Hanzo’s sweet pheromones on the air, but he’s been keeping his distance dutifully. Respectfully.

Hanzo squirms and lowers his upper body; shows everyone who wants to see the warm sweet space between his thighs as he starts rubbing his face against the big brute’s thick, uniquely shaped beard. It is just as soft and silky as it looks.

Hanzo wants to groom it with his tongue like a cat. But more so he wants the broad finger back where it belongs.

“ _ Schau wie gern er das hat, Reinhardt…” _ Hanzo’s mouth falls open when he feels the finger slowly round his cunt, then starts pressing in once more, wriggling its way inside in a way that makes Hanzo’s cock flex and get liberally wet at the tip.

The young Alpha chokes on air and steps a bit closer. Hanzo does not know what Balderich has said but it seems to have been some kind of allowance because the other slinks around them, close enough to feel the sick, feverish heat radiating off of him as he takes a place behind Hanzo.

When he twists around to see, the young Alpha is staring at that sweet little muscle he so desperately wants to spread on his cock, but isn’t allowed to – yet. He is such a beautiful specimen, too… Hanzo can’t help but preen, feeling powerful and in charge of these massive Alphas as he stares at flushed cheeks and the wide, supple mouth hanging open, lips wet and inviting.

His jaw is broad; looking like it would make a perfect seat, and Hanzo thoughtlessly tries to turn around and crawl towards him, though he is hindered – not unkindly – by the click of a tongue and two frying pan sized hands holding him put.

“ _ AAhhh _ ,” Balderich sighs, one hand sliding up and twining Hanzo’s hair around his fingers, then pulling back slow and inexorable until Hanzo’s throat is bared to him. “ _ Du magst Schwänze, hm?  _ Don’t you worry… I have just the thing for you… I’ll make sure you’ll be… ah…  _ voll.” _

Hanzo shudders, toes curling and belly tightening with anticipation and dread in equal measures. He watches as Balderich reaches down towards the pants he is still wearing – heavy, dark green garments – and can’t help but start purring once more when the big Alpha begins, without a doubt, to finally get his cock out.

He jerks, mildly, when another pair of hands very gently closes around his ribcage, long, thick fingers splaying to touch as much of him as possible. He becomes a bit light headed at just  _ how much _ that is.

“He sings so sweetly,” Reinhardt whispers, voice a little rough from longing. “Pretty little thing is purring so hard he’s practically vibrating.”

“Just for us,” Balderich murmurs, and leans up to press tickling, wet kisses along Hanzo’s jaw. “Pretty Omega knows when he’s about to get a treat.”

Hanzo’s nose twitches when the opening of Balderich’s pants is signaled by a thick waft of his smell; warm and spicy and hitting Hanzo somewhere deep and soft in his belly. It makes him want to roll over and submit to the Alphas; makes him want to purr and lap at whatever they offer up to him.

Makes him want to be fucked full of their big, strong pups…

Balderich is chuckling indulgently again, one finger scratching beneath Hanzo’s finely groomed goatee, then taking his lolling, drooling tongue between the tips of two fingers and tugging playfully at it until Hanzo is whining and arching.

“Come back to us,  _ Liebling _ . I want you here every step of the way when we play with you.”

.o.

Hanzo is sure the whole village must have heard him by the point that Balderich holds him still and secure, grunting low and heartfelt as he pumps him full of cum.

There is simply no way nobody has heard his love cries as the Alpha bred him deep, spreading him like nothing else has done before, cock fat and heavy and hot like a brand deep in his belly, kissing up at all those secret spaces and marking him forever.

He knows, deep and instinctual, that no other Alpha will ever be able to breed him as good and deep as this German soldier; that he’ll forever feel the warm, unsatisfying glow deep in his guts where he’s only been fucked once and never again.

He’s not been knotted – he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t have been able to take the swelling of it, even if he begged for it – and when Balderich carefully pulls out, it is accompanied by a lewd, wet squelching and the unstoppable flood of creamy cum dripping from Hanzo’s red, abused hole.

He whimpers, lowering his upper body, towards the broad chest he’s liberally scratched up during the mating – for once not preening and gloating and purring as the dull burn makes him realize that there is no way he’ll close up any time soon.

His cock feels stuffed full, swinging between his thighs, untouched but so very wet. He thinks he might have come sometime during the mating but he is not sure anymore. His head is swimming.

He mindlessly licks at the Alpha’s chest; grooming Balderich who chuckles soft and breathless.

“Now,” he mutters and Hanzo has no idea what he’s talking about – until he does. He cries out, soft and weak and melodious, unsure himself whether he is singing for that new Alpha that steps up behind him and rounding the puffy muscle with the blunt, fat head of his cock, or whether he is protesting him.

They are shushing him gently, their big hands stroking his vibrating body.

He feels whiney when Reinhardt pushes in slowly, carefully, and there is no real resistance anymore. His toes are curling, face heating up when the young Alpha behind him grunts low and satisfied and places a gentle, guiding hand at the small of his back.

“There you go… Taking all of me without a fuss. You’re so soft and hot inside…”

Hanzo is mortified, but his insides are liquid and needy; everything seems so soft and far away; Balderich crooning and stroking his sides as Reinhardt starts moving gently, fucking him with little thrusts that barely register in his overheated system.

He’s thought he’d never again feel an Alpha dick him as deeply as Balderich has, but here it is again: Reinhardt’s cock feeling like a fat, hot replica to the dick that he’s just played with, sliding deep through the mess left inside him and filling his swollen insides so completely it makes him all weepy.

He presses his forehead against Balderich’s hairy chest, feeling how hot the skin is after he’s scratched him up something fierce during their mating, and listens to the wet, filthy sounds of Reinhardt mounting him.

He can’t believe that he is still hungry for it; that he can hear the thick, creamy cum of the other Alpha froth out of the sides of his hole, pressed out by the Alpha ramming him, yet still be greedy for more. Another load. Another warm, thick load deep in his belly.

Hanzo’s muscles have capitulated sometime during Balderich’s breeding, simply fluttering helplessly around Reinhardt’s cock without offering any real resistance. If the Alpha is disappointed with the unresponsiveness of the little fuckhole he’s breeding, he does not sound like it.

Hanzo still purrs for him, at least; chirping little sounds of a pleased, satisfied Omega, his teats going hard and needy when Reinhardt laughs softly, then responds in kind: a low, rumbling purr that shudders through Hanzo and almost makes his teeth clack together.

_ God _ , but the German Alphas are well-trained, if even this young, upstart specimen can be so gentle with his Omega – especially with his rival still  _ just there _ , Balderich humming and touching and petting, looking so very at ease with the whole situation.

“ _ Wunderschöner Omega _ ,” he is crooning, fingers playing with Hanzo’s dark hair, obviously unconcerned with the fact that Hanzo has started drooling onto his chest again. “ _ Einfach atemberaubend.” _


	5. Lúcio/Reinhardt/Akande/Winston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Housewife Lúcio and his shenanigans...

Akande loosens the tie around his neck while he watches. He imagines the party in the hotel’s vast entertainment room is still going on full swing, but he has been bored for a while already, thoughts drifting to his wife at home again and again until he just had to check.

He is not disappointed. 

The video feed on his laptop is crystal clear, the audio perfect. He likes that he can’t change the camera angles perfectly, just switch from one to the next – it adds something more clandestine to the experience.

He’s already watched Lúcio try his damndest to get a rise out of their chauffeur; the big hulk of a man patiently letting the little slut play with his cock; long and fat and not in the mood to get hard, no matter how liberally Lúcio drools around it and scratches the wiry grey hair at the base like he’s petting a sweet animal.

It’s not the first time Lúcio has tried his luck with Reinhardt – he’s always hopeful, always diligent, as Akande knows from a vast amount of videos saved on his hard-drive – but his effort is not always crowned with success. Reinhardt is old – impressive looking, yes, but old – and there is only so much Lúcio can do.

The  _ truly _ interesting part begins when both Reinhardt and Lúcio’s heads suddenly turn towards a sound that has not been picked up by the microphones, and Akande leans forward with interest, his dark eyes veritably glowing as he sees one of his new associates enter the picture: Winston.

The man is looking down, and fiddling with his briefcase. He is brilliant but awkward; Akande is unendingly amused by him. He is big, though not as big as Reinhardt, but carries himself with an air of humility that is strangely endearing. He should have known that Lúcio would be interested in him.

When he finally does look up, he freezes. Akande does not know what Lúcio has written in his little clandestine invitation, but the brilliant Doctor Winston must not have caught on to exactly what kind of outing he’s been invited to.

Akande chuckles deep in his chest and leans back, big hands falling to his slacks as he watches the little play unfold.

.o.

Doctor Winston is fire red by the time Lúcio is at him, his dark eyes flitting from Reinhardt sitting relaxed on one of the expansive couches, cock out and lying against his clothed thigh, to Mr. Ogundimu’s husband who… who…

“A-Ah I… I am…” He stares at the sweet little dress the young man is wearing. He looks delicious in it.  _ Pretty _ . Unselfconscious. His hands curl around Winston’s thick wrist and tug him a step forward before he presses himself against the good Doctor’s front.

Winston can only stare, his glasses slipped down to the tip of his nose. His fingers go lax, and his briefcase falls to the floor, but nobody is paying attention.

“I am sorry,” he whispers finally, “I wasn’t aware… I m-mean… I should go…”

Lúcio is smiling up at him, all dimples and white teeth, his big brown eyes staring right into his soul as he tugs his unresisting body towards the couch.

“No, no. Stay.”

He pushes, and Winston falls heavily onto the cushion next to the older man he doesn’t know. The gentleman is huge and smiling at him genially as if nothing is amiss. Like his impressive cock isn’t still out there. Winston, who isn’t quite on the small side himself, has to make himself actively not stare.

Which means he is looking forward – right at the  _ cleavage _ of Mr. Ogundimu’s  _ husband _ -

“Oh dear,” he whispers, hot all over, helpless; and then Mr. Ogundimu’s husband is slipping into his lap and pulling up the little skirt of his wonderful black dress, and Winston can see his  _ panties _ ; pink and black and the outline of his pretty cock so very pronounced…

“I need to go,” he whispers, hands curling into helpless fists, cheeks pounding with embarrassment. He wishes he still had his briefcase to hold in front of himself like a shield.

“Nonono, please,” Lúcio murmurs, his small hands framing Winston’s cheeks, scratching through his short beard. “I am so bored… I just want to play.”

Winston makes a sound like he’s dying.

.o.

Akande is fascinated. Too fascinated to even jerk off as he watches his little wife be a slut. It is not new to him; how Lúcio invites colleagues and employees into Akande’s home to let them stuff him with their cocks until his belly is full and warm and he is purring like a well oiled engine.

Still, it never fails to rile him up; get him hot and bothered to watch them fuck his husband – his  _ wife _ . Some… most… will be enchanted with Lúcio; call him sweet names and service him like he’s a pretty prince. Others will call him out for what he is; a greedy whore. A slut for cock. A needy, never-satisfied little cunt that crawls all over his husband when he’s home and goes around looking for other dicks the second he steps out and works.

It is a good arrangement; Akande has known from the beginning about it; Lúcio has not made it a secret. They both love it. They both thrive on it.

Doctor Winston, however, falls somewhat out of any of the molds.

Some are flustered and unsure, not wanting to bang their boss’ wife and risk getting fired; but they’ll get over it sooner rather than later; Lúcio makes sure of that.

Winston is jumpy from start to finish.

He does not dare touch Lúcio until his young wife grabs at those big hands with the hairy knuckles, and almost forcefully stuffs them down the front of his dress so he can feel up those lovely tits.

He seems deathly embarrassed about everything; starting from Reinhardt’s interested, amused gaze next to him, to the fact that Lúcio is so very unselfconscious in showing himself off; pulling down those sweet panties to show everybody the sleek, gorgeous length of his cock, and the soft, greedy slit he likes to stuff full of dick.

Akande hums when he sees Winston’s cock; unsurprisingly fat – the man is big and burly, after all – and shifts with anticipation of seeing it fill his wife’s hole. There is little else in the world Akande enjoys more than seeing Lúcio’s hole stretched wide on cock; the rim pouting outwards, swollen from good use and shiny with slick.

He’s never watched someone fuck as awkward as Winston. It is intriguing, to say the least.

It is probably his luck that Lúcio is such a sweet little lady; patient and docile; happy to do all the work as the good Doctor can only sit there, one hand on Lúcio’s gorgeous little tit, the other covering his eyes in shame. He is bumbling apologies the whole way through, brain seemingly stuck as he takes only peeks at the sweet thing on his lap.

He comes so quickly, too; grunts low and horrified just after a couple slow, delicious drags of Lúcio’s wet insides along his dick – and Akande hums deep in his throat, watches a close-up of the action; how he can  _ see _ the fat shaft pulse inside the tight grip; how it doesn’t want to  _ end _ like the good Doctor has been storing it up for months and months.

Lúcio does not look put-out by any of it. His cheeks are red like he’s been fucked for hours; his eyes feverishly glassy as he slides down, little pink tongue out to lap greedily at the Doctor’s cock while staring up into his hot, humiliated face.

Akande already knows that Winston will be one of Lúcio’s new favorite toys. That he’ll teach him how to fuck nice; how to keep going until he’s satisfied.

Reinhardt looks just as intrigued as the rest of them, his big hand on the back of Winston’s neck, gripping gentle, making him look at Lúcio tending to his cock.

Akande hums, hand finally slipping into his pants. Lúcio hasn’t come yet, after all – and the night is still young.

 


	6. McCree/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okami Hanzo is being a brat

“Hanzo. Sit.”

Hanzo understands him. He knows full well what Jesse is expecting of him, he can see it in those dark, intelligent eyes – yet the Okami is flat-out refusing to do the simple trick.

He glances disdainfully at the little treat Jesse has pinched between his thick fingers, then turns around and lowers his chest towards the ground, ass nice and up. Jesse groans and sits back, rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

It is Hanzo’s response to just about anything asked of him:  _ Maybe I’ll do it if you fuck me _ . The Okami turns his head, glancing back at Jesse when his owner doesn’t do quickly enough what he demands.

When he sees Jesse still just sitting there, watching him exasperatedly, he makes a soft sound in the back of his throat – somewhere between a growl and trill. Pretending he is being sweet and harmless when in fact he is being a brat and ignoring the simplest of commands.

“Sit,” Jesse tells him again, trying for authoritative and failing a mile wide. He watches as Hanzo lifts his thick white tail to the side in response, showing off that sweet dark space between his muscular cheeks.

He still looks at Jesse expectantly, and Jesse curses his dick which helplessly lifts at the sight. 

He regrets, to some extent, ever having bought Hanzo. He feels like his dick might have done the talking from the very beginning; seeing as Hanzo had been presented to him collared and leashed to the wall, sitting there nice and prim with his tits on display; looking for all the world like he chose to be there instead of his old handler having had enough of his antics and leashing him to the spot. 

He also feels like the previous owner might have kinda sweet talked him into it; there’s been no denying the obvious relief on the man’s face when Jesse signed the papers. Hanzo’s pedigree was mind boggling, to tell the truth, but the owner practically sold him for pennies.

“You’re horrible,” Jesse mutters when he slides from his chair onto his knees, one hand grabbing the root of Hanzo’s thick, well-groomed tail, the other going between his cheeks without much preamble. Hanzo might squirm and pretend he’s never been touched like it before – and it might have impressed Jesse the first few times – but by now he knows Hanzo’s game too well.

His humiliation lies in his inability to say ‘no’ to it, he supposes. Knowing Hanzo’s antics is one thing – but consistently falling for them, too…

The Okami is simply too intelligent for his own good.

Hanzo squirms for a second, but Jesse’s grip is hard and no-nonsense on his tail. Realizing that his owner might be a little miffed, he goes still and lifts his ass higher into the treatment; forgoing his tricks and little lies for once in favor of getting to the point – which is, quite frankly, to be serviced by his master.

Jesse knows he is not making it any better; he is rewarding bad behavior and re-inforcing Hanzo’s strong will, but deep down he kind of wants it that way.

He can’t imagine Hanzo as anything but a haughty cock-hungry slut. The pup acts like a God that deigns them with his presence, and trying to break that would mean Hanzo is no longer Hanzo.

… Not to mention the fact that men far more competent and experienced in training pets have tried their luck and gotten nowhere fast with the stubborn mule of a pup.

So Jesse quietly resigns himself to a life of weirdly co-existing with his pet; begging him to do the tricks he knows  _ very well, thankyouverymuch _ and letting himself get coerced into pleasuring his insatiable pup.


	7. Reaper/Soldier76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Gabriel submissively pisses when he's knotted by Alpha Jack

When they’ve been younger, there has never been a problem with them sharing close quarters. They were both big, both very much Alpha, but Jack can’t remember a time they ever postured or became aggressive towards each other.

Now, things have very much changed, it seems. He watches Gabriel through the thick glass of the containment chamber. Prowling. The nanobots are in constant motion, creating billows of smoke that engulf his old friend as he mindlessly slides along the walls, the floor, the ceiling, looking for the smallest crack through which he could escape.

Even through the thick security glass he feels like he can smell Gabriel; the musk so thick and alien that it agitates Jack. He can feel his hackles rise, but only when he realizes his hands are curled into big fists does he turn around abruptly, looking towards Lúcio sitting behind a desk and fiddling with a big loudspeaker. His brows are pinched as he works, Tracer handing him tools as he asks for them.

“You done yet?” Jack grunts, then clears his throat when Tracer frowns at him, and checks himself, forcing his shoulders to relax and step closer towards them. “My apologies,” he mutters, then asks in a more civil tone: “How are things going?”

“Done in a few,” Lúcio answers. He hasn’t even looked up. “Just a tweak here and there and I’m pretty sure I can break through the frequency that makes those little nanobots go crazy.”

Jack nods, gaze drifting towards Gabriel who is scratching against the walls of the containment room with sharp, otherworldly claws.

.o.

Lúcio is as good as his word: minutes later, he starts setting up the loudspeaker proper. Angela has joined them to monitor the progress, her face looking about as tense as Jack feels.

Lúcio glances at them, waiting for Jack’s curt nod, then he flips the switch.

.o.

Gabriel can’t walk out of the base’s premises as long as Lúcio and Winston are tinkering on a portable device to jam the signal, but he does not seem to care too much about his involuntary confinement.

He seems docile. Mellow.

Jack watches him move about in sweatpants and soft looking hoodies, his scent spicy and thick and  _ warm _ like a good aftershave; no longer as metallic and oppressive as the stink his agitation in the containment cell had made him nauseous – and Jack  _ wants him _ so badly it hurts a bit.

There’s grey in his goatee and mustache, and Jack finds himself stopping in a doorway, just staring at the mess of greying curls on top of the other’s head. Gabriel never used to allow himself to grow his hair out.

Seeing him like this; moving his big, broad body slowly, without urgency – seeing him be quiet and content with the fact that he is not being controlled by an outside force for the first time in years…

It is  _ doing _ things to Jack. Things like wanting to settle down in his old days. Wanting to curl up around Gabriel and pump him full of cum; get some nice, strong puppies in his belly – and that one is just plain silly, given the fact that they can’t even get kids.

Gabriel is similarly docile at first when Jack finally can coax him into his bed, but there soon is a fire of defiance burning in his dark eyes when Jack tries to roll him into his belly and mount him; easy as they’d done years ago when they were young and hot-headed.

He bites at him, then, teeth blunt and pulling up bruises at his shoulder and the swell of his bicep. Jack grunts and twists away, belly growing hot with need and excitement. Gabriel watches him like a snake; unblinking and intense.

He is lying on his back, but there is not a single submissive line to be seen in his body, and Jack shudders from head to toes, hand curling around Gabriel’s throat, thumb stroking along the strong line of his jaw.

“And here I thought I had a little pussycat in my bed,” he murmurs, “You’ve been purring so nicely for me.”

Gabriel snorts, but lets him tilt his head farther back. Jack can feel the motion of his Adam’s apple against the rough plane of his palm.

“Wanted to see what you would do,” Gabriel murmurs slowly. He stretches beneath Jack; slow and leisurely, and Jack’s gaze follows the motion downwards. He finds himself staring at the scarred expanse of unshielded, vulnerable belly – and then at Gabriel’s cock, big and thick, lying there in its nest of grey-and-black curls.

Jack can smell him; thicker than earlier. Spicy.  _ Alpha _ . It makes his mouth water. He wants to lick Gabriel’s balls and sniff at that warm, cozy space behind them. Get dizzy on his Alpha smell like he’s done so many times when they’ve been younger.

Gabriel has other ideas, though, it seems; he suddenly twists, muscles bunching and tensing, grabbing Jack and curling him around – trying to make him submit and mount up in a motion that fell just-shy of playful.

Jack, in turn, begins to struggle, grunting low, adrenalin pumping – and just like that, they begin to fight for it.

They’re quiet, mostly; only their harsh breaths puffing out into the still room as the bed creaks ominously beneath their massive bodies, twisting and turning; trying to get the other beneath them just as much as they drag their wet cocks along whatever patch of skin they can find.

By the time Jack manages to pin Gabriel beneath him, his quickly fluttering belly pressed against Gabriel’s hot back, they’re both out of breath and sweating. The room is sticky with their pheromones; everything stinking of two big Alphas exerting themselves.

Jack goes nearly cross-eyed from it. He’s not used to anything anymore, it seems. His cock is pushing between Gabriel’s cheeks and he uses it to slowly hump against him.

Gabriel, as ever, takes the loss in stride. He is purring again; deeper – like a rusty engine. Almost reluctant, it seems.

“Get on with it,” he murmurs with his soft voice. He brings his knees beneath him somehow – lifts his ass up and Jack with it in one swoop. “I’ve needed cock so badly…”

He sounds like it, too. A bit weepy, almost. Jack bites at the back of his neck while he gets his bearing; gets up onto his feet in a mating press because there’s no way he could go easy on Gabriel now.

“That so?” he grunts, “Just any old dick?”

“Your old dick,” Gabriel relents after a second or two. He is panting; what little Jack can see of his dark eyes is glittering. Maybe a bit maliciously so, because when he finally starts pressing in, Gabriel suddenly bucks once more.

Whether it is instinct, or simply Gabriel’s capricious nature, Jack has to hold him down with a firm grip, growling deep in his throat as he makes the other Alpha take it. Gabriel bares his teeth at him, though only for a moment.

When he feels it – the burning slide and deep, satisfying stretch – he becomes almost sweet on Jack. He claws at the pillows, mouth open and lips wet against the fabric. He curves his back and lifts his ass like any good Omega would, and Jack squeezes his eyes shut; can’t believe how deep he can reach like this.

They fuck like this for… he does not know how long. There are no clocks anywhere; he is driven by the smell of the other Alpha; by his insides rippling wet and suckling around his cock, cushioning him sweetly the longer he deep dicks him and makes his body accept the unusual intrusion.

But eventually they become more restless; he can feel his orgasm approaching slow and relentless, his spine feeling hot and near liquid as he fucks; sharp and deep and powerful. Gabriel seems to feel it, too: he squirms, clenches around the big Alpha cock; makes soft, near hurt sounding noises in the back of his throat.

“You’re so good like this,” Jack murmurs roughly, hand reaching for the back of Gabriel’s neck; curling around it and holding him secure and still against the bed. “I’m gonna knot you,” he tells him as calmly as he can. Assured. Gabriel will not refuse, he knows.

He can feel Gabriel shuddering mightily beneath him; hears a reedy little whine simpering on a drawn-out note before Gabriel closes his eyes. Shuffles his knees a bit farther apart. Readies himself for it.

When Jack shoves in deep and rough, he smells it just a couple seconds before his knot swells quick and relentless, stretching the other Alpha almost brutally: the sharp smell of urine.

It almost dampens the delirious rush of orgasm, until the world seems to tip a bit, and it does the exact opposite.

He can hear Gabriel whimpering beneath him, eyes clenched shut, mouth still open and wet.

In a partly obscured mirror, Jack can see what is happening: Gabriel pissing a strong, unrelenting stream as he gets spread open on another Alphas cock; made to accept him. Forced to take every single inch and hold him warm and cozy until the swell lessens enough to pull out.

Gabriel pisses submissively, and it is enough to keep his orgasm going; balls pulsing a bit painful even after he’s already pumped Gabriel full of cum.

The room is  _ reeking _ , and Jack  _ loves  _ it. His big hands are clumsy when he pats at Gabriel’s shoulders. His back. Strokes through his sweaty hair.

“Good. So good,” he murmurs with a mouth that’s gone a little numb like the rest of him. “ _ God _ , Gabriel… So good…”


End file.
